


弱点

by gougeous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gougeous/pseuds/gougeous
Summary: 的确，小豪没有利用小智的弱点，他在无意地刺激他的弱点，或者是说，小豪就是他的弱点。
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou | Goh
Kudos: 10





	弱点

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于36集简介：小智输给彩豆后，状态一直不佳

冰冷的雨水打在小智的手臂上和小腿上，他低着头，帽子完美地遮住了他败北的表情。这是连败的第四场，也是一场不平常的失败，因为再输一场，他就要回到普通球级了，或许还会被判为消极比赛而被禁赛一个月。也许，这些并不足以令这场比赛成为一场不平常的失败。小智颤抖着抬起头，失去了光的焦糖色瞳孔无力地看着眼前的场景。

无人机洛托姆轻轻掠过躺在地上不省人事的路卡利欧，带着它标志性的笑容宣布：“路卡利欧无法战斗，腾蹴小将获得胜利，所以胜者是枯叶市的小豪选手！”

“干得好，腾蹴小将！”小豪小跑过去，手臂环绕在腾蹴小将温暖柔软的体毛上，微红的脸颊轻轻蹭着腾蹴小将毛茸茸的耳朵，那只傲娇的兔子宝可梦也少见地没有躲开，反而是眯起眼睛发出舒服的叫声。

小智就这么看着眼前发生的一切，甚至忘记把路卡利欧收回到它的精灵球里去。

“根据本场对战，排名发生了变动。”说完，无人机洛托姆扬长而去，留下小智失神地站在原地。

“872名！太好了！”小豪兴奋地喊出来。

是什么时候开始的？

“怎么样，小智？没想到吧，赢的人是我。未来可是在我的手中呢。”小豪揉了揉腾蹴小将的头，把它收回了精灵球里面，蓝宝石般的大眼睛直勾勾地盯着小智，然后一步步逼近他，无视了倒在地上的路卡利欧，他的眼神，是小智从来没在小豪脸上看到过的，也是从来没有想象过的那种眼神，喧嚣着危险和冷漠。

小智不明白他最亲密的朋友为什么会像变了一个人似的，在他跌入最底谷的时候狠狠将他踩入更黑暗的深渊。

小智躲开了小豪的目光，低下头：“…收到对战申请的时候，我很惊讶，我也没想过，有一天和你正式对战，然后败给你，你真是变强了不少呢，小豪。”

“小智，一直陪你特训的我，不光从你这学到了不少对战的知识，也学到了你不少的弱点呢。”

“是啊。是我疏忽大意了。”小智的视线变得模糊，“你是……你是什么时候报名的锦标赛？或者说，是从什么时候开始，你打算拿我当垫脚石的？

“从我意识到，我掌握了你的所有弱点的时候。”小豪的嘴角上扬，逼近了一点，令小智的鼻翼能感受到他呼吸的温度，他的鼻尖轻轻蹭着小智的脸颊。小智透过小豪纤长的眼睫毛和他对视，小豪俊秀的脸从未如此靠近过他的，他的眼神也是小智从未见过的，就像是伊甸园的苹果一样诱人，或者说，魅惑，令小智想要让他们的关系超越友谊。小豪的右手牵起了小智的手，左手手掌隔着T恤触摸到了小智的胸膛，缓缓地用手指腹部摩挲着心脏的位置，引起一股热流在小智的身体里穿梭，令小智在寒冷的冰雨里燥热难耐。“你知道吗，不光是宝可梦对战，这里也是。”

胸膛里的奇怪感觉随着热流到达了下体，小智的双眼紧闭，来不及反应发生了什么，再睁开眼时，看到的是最熟悉的宿舍，以及内裤里陌生的感觉。

小智盯着上铺小豪的床垫，脑子一片混乱。他又输了一场，还是输给了小豪……对，小豪背叛了他，是背叛吗？忘了。不重要了。重要的是，然后，小豪说他知道他的所有弱点，然后……

原来是梦啊。小智不知道自己为什么会梦到这样的场景。他用力捏了捏自己的大腿，轻轻把睡的正香的皮卡丘挪开，跌跌撞撞走向了浴室。

小智脱下了裤子，迷茫地看着上面的白色液体，又想起刚刚梦里的片段，羞愤地闭上了眼睛。

小智知道那个词，春梦。

只不过他没想到自己的春梦对象会是小豪。

小智一头扎进了浴室，冰冷的水和燥热的身体让他想起了刚刚做的梦，他反复告诉自己那个梦是假的，可又忍不住去幻想要是这个梦要是真的会怎么样。

当然，除了败北的那部分。

清洗完毕后，天已经微亮，小智重新穿好睡衣回到了床上，他清楚地知道自己无法再次入睡，所以尝试着闭目养神。

小智一般都会在醒后五分钟以内忘掉自己的梦，但是这个梦，清晰得就仿佛真实发生过一般。他意识到自己已经无心休息，穿好外套就独自出了宿舍。

当小豪的手机起床铃响起时，他发现那个平常赖床的男孩已经不再床上了。

小豪跑遍了整个研究所，没有发现小智的身影。他回到房间，尝试打小智的电话，却发现他的手机还在他的桌子上。

“皮卡丘，你待在房间里不要出去，我会把门窗都锁好，小智可能被火箭队抓走了。”

“皮卡皮卡。”皮卡丘乖巧地点头。

小豪跑向研究所的后院，这是最后一个没找的地方了。

“小智！”

没有回应。

一直趴在小豪肩上的泪眼蜥终于没忍住哭了，瞬间整个后院都被哭声充满了。

忽然间，小豪听到了小智的哭声，他顺着哭声找过去，在毛球睡觉的树洞里看到了抱着膝盖坐在里面的小智。他穿着他睡觉时的黄色皮卡丘T恤，外面是他平时穿的蓝色外套，显然他看不到这样的搭配是多么滑稽。

泪眼蜥看到小智，瞬间停止了哭泣。  


“小智你怎么跑到这里来了？手机也不带，我们都很担心你。”

小智低下头，像做错事情委屈的孩子一样。

“小智，你怎么了？”

沈默。

“自从你败给彩豆小姐之后，你就变了一个样，就像不是原来的小智了。我很担心你。”

我很担心你。这句话击中了小智心底最柔软的那块肉，他试图把那个梦和现在的感觉联系起来然后分析出什么，但他高估了自己理解情感的能力。小智的脑子混乱如麻，迫切想要说出点正常的东西，阻止小豪打破他感情的防线。

可不能让他知道啊。

“我昨天晚上做了一个梦，梦见你利用我的弱点，然后在锦标赛中，把我打败了。”说完这句话的时候，小智后悔了。

“所以你躲进这里，就是因为这个？”小豪面对着小智，坐在了地上。

“嗯。”

“你知道这个是假的，不可能发生的，不是吗？”

“嗯……”

“我没有报名锦标赛，也不可能在对战中赢过你的。”

沈默。

“更不可能做出利用你的弱点这种事。”小豪伸出了右手去牵小智的手。小智定在原地，看着眼前发生的一切。

的确，小豪没有利用小智的弱点，他在无意地刺激他的弱点，或者是说，小豪就是他的弱点。

“所以，振作起来好吗？”小豪牵着小智的手，把他拉出了树洞。

“如果你还在担心的话，我是说，如果你还是很不开心的话，就真的和我来一场对战吧。”小豪看着小智的眼睛，和梦里的小豪的眼神很不一样，但这就是小智需要的那个眼神。

小智的心脏疯狂跳动，他努力找回理智：“好，这次我不会输了，小豪。”

小智说完，利欧路从他的精灵球里跳了出来。看着眼前生龙活虎的利欧路和他最好的朋友的笑容，小智打算把那个梦当作他唯一的最高机密放在在心底那个最柔软的那块肉上。

**Author's Note:**

> 皮卡丘：mmp
> 
> 另：可能会有第二章


End file.
